Arranged Marriage Anyone?
by TickleMeButterfly
Summary: UNRELATED TO BLOOD CRYSTALS! Maykuh is the princess of the mist, but she's weak and sickly from interbreeding in the royal family. What will happen when her father, King Tsuyio, arranges a marriage for her and one of the Rekai Tentai? HieiXOC
1. The Arrangements Begin

Chapter 1: In Which Things Are Arranged and The Princess of The Mist Arrives

Chapter 1: In Which Things Are Arranged and The Princess of The Mist Arrives

Koenma twisted his pudgy hands together nervously. In an hour, the Tantai would know, his life would likely be cut short, and then the mist demons would wage war on Rekai. Nice, perfect way to end a day. The mini god felt like he was going to throw up, but managed not to. He kept looking at random things in his office, trying to calm his racing pulse.

Suddenly, Botan popped in with anxiety painting her usually cheerful face, "I got the response Koenma sir. You're going to have to do it. If not, the mist demons have an army ready to attack." She sighed sadly.

Koenma groaned, "Are you sure Botan? I really would like to stay alive. Are you sure there isn't another way? Have you tried--"

Botan grunted in exasperation, " Look Koenma sir, I've tried everything! Reasoning, threatening, and offering-- all of it! They just won't budge! They want her to marry one of them. Now, we have to decide which one."

Koenma rubbed his temples, "They aren't going to be happy about this."

Botan nodded and passed the toddler a file, "This is all the information I could find on their princess. Now it's up to you Koenma sir. You decide who she's going marry." Botan closed her eyes and pursed her lips, indicating she didn't agree with any of this.

Koenma sighed and opened the file to see a picture of the girl in question, "Well… alright. You sure they wouldn't agree to some of the royals in Rekai or Makai or something?" He asked hopefully.

The ferry girl shook her blue head, "No. They stated over and over that this is what they wanted."

Koenma groaned once more and turned his attention back to the file. The picture was of a young demon with long black hair and large misty white eyes. She wore a baggy deep blue and red kimono and that hid any curves that she might have had. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail as she played with her fingers shyly. He noticed how frail she looked; her hands and feet were tiny.

Koenma rubbed his chin and began brain storming. Who would be best for her to marry?

**O.O.O.O**

Maykuh sat in the small carriage as it bound through Makai. Their destination was Rekai, even as Maykuh wished other wise. Her snow white hands were folded neatly in her lap; her head hung low, threads of onyx hair interrupting her pale features. She sighed, ribbons of mist twisted around her in an effort to comfort their master.

"Be happier child." Her father's deep voice commanded from the other side of the carriage.

She jumped and looked at him sadly. King Tsuyoi, her father and ruler of all mist demons, had messy black hair and shared her misty white eyes. He had a thick beard and was approximately five feet two inches. All mist demons were small for some unknown reason, though the men, like her father, were very well built. The women were very skinny and frail looking, but they were generally more skilled in using mist. The women practiced healing techniques, while the men practiced the art of war.

Maykuh looked at her father with lifeless eyes, "… Yes father." She whispered and hung her head once more.

The older demon looked at his daughter's depressed form. His sharp eyes softened, "Child… come here." He held his arms out.

The young demoness slowly stood up and jerkily made her ay across the carriage, sitting on her father's lap. He put his arms around her and embraced her warmly, "Child… I know you don't want this--"

Maykuh shook her head, "No! Of course I want to be in arranged marriage… if that's what you want." She said unconvincingly.

King Tsuyoi shook his head, ignoring her words, "I know you don't want this, but it's necessary."

Maykuh snorted, "Necessary how? You're going to attack Rekai if this doesn't happen; I don't see how it's necessary for anyone but Koenma-- if he doesn't want a revolt to deal with anyway." She sighed.

He pet his daughter's ponytail, "This is necessary child, you have my promise on that."

She turned to him, "May I ask how?"

He chuckled, still petting her locks of ash, "Yes. You see, for the past eighteen thousand years, our royal family has been interbreeding with each other. We need new blood to come into the family, or the next generation will be even weaker than you."

Maykuh slumped at the mention of her weak body and frail bones. Her mother and father had been closer related than cousins, but not so close as siblings, as had her grand parents and great grandparents. Because of such interbreeding she was not very healthy. Her skin was paler than was normal for a mist demon (which is saying something), her bones were easily broken and did not mend quickly, she was notably smaller than the typical girl her age (again, that was saying something), and her skills were not as refined as others.

King Tsuyoi caressed his daughter's head, "And so, we decided to find new blood to mix with our own, but not just any. We want someone strong to become part of our family, to strengthen our royal household. We have heard many great things about the Rekai Tentai, and we have come to the decision that you will marry one of them. If not, then we shall revolt and take out all of Rekai."

Maykuh stood up and made her way back to her spot on the opposite side of the carriage. Silence stretched on between the two for quite some time, an uncomfortable one for the king, a thoughtful one for the princess.

"So…" Maykuh's quiet voice broke the silence, "…You can't even tell me whom I'm going to marry?"

The king of mist gasped quietly and looked up at his daughter. He had not that about that. He gazed at the princess to try and understand what she was feeling. Her eyes were closed and her head was bowed, as was her usual posture, but ribbons of mist swirled soothingly around her. That in itself was a sign that she was sad. Though Maykuh had no great skill with harnessing and using mist, it naturally helped her, as if it was a faithful dog tending to its master.

The king closed his eyes and let out a deep breath threw his nose, leaning his head back on the leather seats.

**O.O.O.O**

"Alright, Botan, I've decided!" Koenma announced.

Botan walked over to his desk, "Who will she be marrying then, sir?" She asked.

Koenma folded his arms confidently, "Hiei."

**O.O.O.O**

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru, sat together in Genkai's temple. It had been three years since she died, and everybody was gathered together to celebrate Kurama's birthday. As you can imagine, this was the only reason our favorite fire demon came.

"Happy twentieth birthday Kurama!" Yu Yu gang sang, except for Hiei, who merely mumbled it.

Kurama smiled with joy at them all, "Thank you so much."

Yusuke punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Ah, don't mention it fox boy. What kind of friend would we be if we didn't celebrate with yah?"

They all grinned; even Hiei, but he hid it.

_Happy birthday Kitsune. _Hiei thought to his best friend.

Kurama's smile widened, _Thank you Hiei. Coming from you that means a lot. _

Hiei smirked and cut off the mental bridge.

"Hey…" Keiko suddenly began to speak, apparently searching for someone, "…Where's Botan? It's not like her to miss one of our birthdays."

Kurama and Yusuke suddenly realized that Keiko was right, Botan was nowhere in sight. Everyone was shocked to find that Botan was missing.

Kuwabara suddenly pulled out his communicating mirror, "Hey guys! We could just call her. She's probably got a good explanation for all of this."

"Hey, good idea Kuwabara." Yusuke patted his friend on the back.

"Since when can the fool come up with good ideas?" Hiei asked no one unparticular, but earned quite a few laughs from everyone in the room (except Yukina who didn't understand).

"Shut it shorty!" Kuwabara yelled and called up Botan.

**O.O.O.O**

Botan stood just out of Koenma's castle. She bit her bottom lip nervously as the cold Rekai wind blew her hair across her face like water.

Now Botan had already visited with King Tsuyoi, but she had not met his daughter. She had been informed that she was in the carriage and had not seen her all the time she was there. Botan had, of course, seen pictures of Princess Maykuh, but she didn't know anything about her personality. Would she be sharp and cold as her father had proven to be, or would she be snobby and look down her nose to people? She had no idea, but she silently prayed for the girl all the same. She was, after all, going to marry Hiei.

She heard the sound of hooves in the distance. The blue haired ferry girl felt her lungs constrict as she awaited the arrival of the princess.

Soon, the carriage came into sight. It was large and made of some of the oldest most expensive wood in all of Makai. It was drawn by six devil horses, large black creatures with red eyes and large leathery wings. Eventually, the carriage came to a stop a few feet from the deity.

The driver stepped off his seat and opened the door. King Tsuyoi stepped out regally, and air of a importance and power hung over him, unmistakably defining that he was a king of a great nation. He glanced at Botan and gave her a disapproving look. The ferry girl started and embarrassingly remembered to bow.

"Evening, Botan." The King said emotionlessly.

"H-Hello gracious King Tsuyoi. Welcome to Rekai."

He merely nodded and stepped to the side. Botan waited anxiously for the princess to step out.

Soon enough, what appeared to be a young child's foot stepped out of the carriage's interior. Then came the end of a blue dress, and then another foot. Finally, the princess stepped out fully.

Botan was shocked to say the least. The princess did not share the same regal, powerful air of importance as her father. No, she looked quite humble and deflated in spirit at the moment. By first impressions, the blue haired deity would have to say that the princess looked rather… lonesome. Yes, lonesome, that was the word.

Princess Maykuh held no air of power, but rather one of someone who is lost and desperately trying to get back home. Her eyes unmistakable held fear and anxiety. Botan immediately liked her. She reminded her of a kitten caught in the rain, someone who needs help.

"Hello!" Botan greeted the mist demon, all anxiety erased from her heart, "My name is Botan, the top ferry girl of Rekai!" She stretched out her hand to the shorter girl.

Maykuh stretched out her own hand. It was about half the size, "Hello. I'm Maykuh, Princess of The Mist." She smiled gently as they shook hands.

Botan grinned, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Let me show you inside--" She was cut off by a bleeping sound. She fumbled in her pocket and pulled out a pink compact. She flipped it open and walked to the side seething, "What is it Yusuke?" She said through her teeth, "I'm dealing with some very important issues!"

Yusuke was very angry himself, "Yah? Well it's good to know its more important than coming to Kurama's big two, zero!"

She gasped, "Oh my goodness! I totally forgot about that! I'm so sorry, but I'm greeting royalty right now! Tell Kurama I left his gift under the table."

Shizuru took the communicator, "Oh really Botan?" She asked, "Why exactly are you greeting royalty then?"

Botan sweat dropped and laughed nervously, "Um… for one, may I know if Hiei is there?"

Maykuh tilted her head from behind Botan. Who were Hiei, and Yusuke? Was one of them going to be her husband? She played with her fingers.

"Yah, Hiei's here." Came Shizuru's response.

Botan stomped her foot, "Koenma was supposed to ask him to come half an hour ago!"

"Oh, hold on Botan. Hiei's communicator is beeping." Shizuru said and looked behind her.

There was a pause in which Shizuru disappeared from the scene. There wasn't any sound for a few minutes, but suddenly, there was a loud crash. The crash was followed by a long string of unseemly words and more yells joining in. There were a few laughs but mostly furious outcries.

Suddenly, Hiei appeared on the screen, "Baka onna, when I get to Rekai, I'm going to kill you all over again, and the toddler too!" He hissed and the screen went blank.

Botan shakily put away the communicator as the vision of little, evil Hiei bats sprung into her mind.

Maykuh played with her fingers nervously as she watched Botan go into some fearful trance like state. She hesitantly followed her as she walked off to nowhere in particular. She gently tapped the taller woman and gained her attention.

"Um… Botan? Why did that man want to kill you?"

Botan stared at her and sweat dropped. This was certainly not the best situation to tell her Hiei was her fiancé. She laughed nervously and took her hand, "Let's just go inside the palace, okay? Koenma will explain everything to you."

Maykuh sighed softly and nodded, allowing Botan to drag her into Koenma's palace. The castle was, in her honest opinion, not as majestically beautiful as her father's. Tears were brought to her eyes when she realized her home would soon no longer be her home. It would be the home of her "childhood" and when she was married she would be give a new palace in which to live in with her husband.

Her mind drifted to the man that had threatened Botan. Though she was quite embarrassed at the thought-- he was really cute.


	2. Oh! Yay for Fury!

**A/N**

**OMG! Mes forgot to disclaim the story! -gasp- Okay then. I'll do that in a minute. I just want you all to know I pour my heart into this story, as I do every story, and I beg you to review. That's the only way I know if I'm doing well!**

**Disclaimer: -points to mansion- You see this? I can't afford this, which means that I don't own YYH. SO GET THEE HENCE THOUT LAWYERS!! GET!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: In Which There Is Much Fury And Irony

Angry didn't cover it. Fury just barely did. How DARE Koenma arrange him a marriage? Him, Hiei Jaganshi, forced to wed? Forced to wed someone he didn't even know? Forced to do so by a TODDLER no less!

He ran through the trees of Rekai, using his speed to near Koenma's palace quickly. Oh how he would kill that toddler and the blue haired onna, and oh, how he would enjoy it! He quickened his pace as images of bright red blood dripping off his katana entered his mind. Hiei Jaganshi would NEVER be forced into something!

He threw down the doors of the gates and entered the palace quickly. He sped through the halls, making more than one ogre fall over and spill their paper work. Soon the little fire demon came to Koenma's doors, which he kicked open. His kick apparently held to much strength for they were ripped off their hinges and sent flying into the opposite wall, just barely missing Koenma's desk.

The mini-god sat frozen in his chair, scared out of wits. Hiei had never look so furious. The walls around him were beginning to light on fire as he walked slowly to his desk. Koenma could see burns in the floor behind the black clad demon shaped like his feet. The toddler gulped and stared wide eyed as the Koorime stopped at his desk.

Hiei grinned. Oh no, that was NOT a good, thing. Hiei only grinned like that if he was REALLY going to enjoy killing something. The fire demon unsheathed his Katana and put it against Koenma's throat.

"It's never a wise thing to force me into ANYTHING, Koenma. You know, I'm just about fed up with you, and this is the last straw!" He was just about to slit his throat when the demi-god spoke the one sentence that halted his fury.

"I SWEAR YOU'LL BE SENT TO JAIL UNTIL YOU DIE IF YOU DON'T MARRY HER!

Hiei's eyebrow twitched as he sheathed his katana, brand new flames leaping from his body, "… Excuse me?"

Koenma calmed down slightly, but certainly did not relax, "You heard me Hiei. And because you're a demon, being in jail till you die will be a very long time."

Hiei ground his teeth, "I swear I'll kill you Koenma! I'll kill you!"

He felt something snap over his wrist. He turned to see Botan put on her kitty face and laugh nervously before jumping back.

"What is this?!" He yelled, fingering the thick bracelet that was now clamped tightly over his wrist. He tried to rip it off when he felt the most sickening pain wash over him. He aborted his mission momentarily and sat down in a chair, trying to find out where he left his stomach.

"That, Hiei, is an obedience bracelet. It will make sure you will: Not kill me, Botan, or your fiancé, Go through with the wedding, and anything else my dad wants. You are also incapable of taking it off."

Hiei's left eye twitched, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I can't get married! I'm supposed to be with Mukuro!" (Not in that way!)

Koenma sighed, "Yes, I know that, but I need you here. Let me explain the position to you. King Tsuyoi of The Mist Demons wants new blood to be mixed into the royal family, but he wants someone strong and of great stock. He demanded that his daughter marry one of the Rekai Tentai. Kurama is engaged to Shizuru, Kuwabara is human and would die before her, and though Yusuke is part demon, he is married to Keiko already! You were the only sensible choice, Hiei! If this wedding doesn't pull through, the mist demons will wage war and revolt against Rekai. They are fierce warriors and their weapons are made from the very air around us. That is NOT a battle I'd like to see." He clasped his hands together and looked pointedly at the fire demon who was just recovering from the bracelet's affect.

The half Koorime glared daggers, "I'm not of great stock Koenma. I'm half fire and half ice. My blood is forbidden."

Koenma put a finger to his lips, "Yes, but no one else has to know that."

Hiei scowled, "You know what? Rekai can be destroyed for all I care! I am NOT going through with this."

"Oh, yes you are Hiei." Koenma stated and held out a gold ring, "Now this is your engagement ring. Put it on."

Before he could even argue, he felt a sharp _zing_go through his arm. He watched furiously as his arm outstretched and took the ring, putting it on his left finger. He growled at Koenma and Botan, NOT happy about being subject to someone.

Ironic. Now Hiei Jaganshi was indeed being forced.

**O.O.O.O**

Maykuh sat in her temporary room. Her feet dangled from the side of her bed as she hummed in Misten, her ancient language. Her heart fluttered in a way that made her want to heave, but she did not. She waited patiently for Botan to return. She did not really know what to do now that she was here, heck, she did not even know who her fiancé was!

She sighed and hopped off the bed, walking to the window and gazing at Rekai's sunset. Somehow, she had always imagined she'd be happier when she finally got to visit the spirit world. She heaved her body onto the window sill and gazed out at the scenery.

Not even a minute later, Botan burst threw her doors and closed them behind her. She looked extremely relieved for some odd reason.

"Are you okay Botan…?" Maykuh asked as she stared at her.

Botan looked up and grinned, "Oh, yes! I have good news; your fiancé isn't going to kill you."

Maykuh quirked and eyebrow in worry and curiosity, "… Was he planning to?"

Botan waved her hands quickly, "No, no, of course not! I was just kidding!" A sweat drop rolled down the back of her head.

Maykuh stared at the ferry girl for a very quiet two minutes, before shrugging and returning her gaze to the window. Botan gave a mental sigh of relief before walking over.

"Koenma sent me to give this to you." She held out a red box.

Maykuh's eyebrows shot up and disappeared behind her black bangs, "… Is he proposing?"

Botan laughed and shook her head, "No, no. He's just sending you your engagement ring."

Maykuh nodded in silent thank you and slipped the ring on her finger. She sighed again. She'd been doing that a lot. Botan put her hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Botan?" Maykuh asked with her head bowed.

"Yes Princess?"

"For one, please don't call me princess. My name is Maykuh."

"Um, alright prin-- Maykuh."

Maykuh smiled, "I was wondering if you could… at least… _tell_ me who I'm going to marry?"

Botan gaped, "You mean you still don't know who it is?"

She shook her head, "In fact, I don't even know ANY of the men on the Rekai Tentai. I've just kinda come here… blind… you could say."

"Ooooh!" Botan groaned, "I don't agree with ANY of this! Oh well, nothing I can do about it." She sighed.

"Uh… so can you tell me who my fiancé is Botan? Or do I have to wait for my wedding day?"

Botan shook her head, "His name is Hiei. He's a fire demon and quite short… though he's about two inches taller than you." Botan rubbed her chin before continuing, "He's um… well… how about I just show you him, huh?"

Maykuh hesitated for a moment. She nodded.

"Excellent!" Botan cried and took her hand, pulling her out of the room and down the hall.

**O.O.O.O**

Hiei growled as he looked at the stupid obedience bracelet. Now he was stuck living in Koenma's palace until his wedding. Then he would be shipped off with his new wife and live in a palace somewhere. He glared at the offending jewelry and bit it, trying once again to get it off. Another wash of sickening nausea swept over him and it was even worse than the last time. He groaned and stopped, falling onto his bed and rubbing his temples.

He heard a knock on his door. He growled.

"Hn." He said.

The person took it as leave for entrance. He saw Botan slowly make her way into the room. Hiei sat up and glared a thousand bloody murders. He smirked mentally as she gulped.

"Um, hello Hiei. Sorry to disturb you but your fiancé is here."

He growled, exposing his fangs. She put her hands on her hips, "Now that's not anyway to act around your future wife. Come in Maykuh." Botan called to the door.

Slowly, the door was pushed open to reveal the tiny mist demon. She looked at Hiei with large round eyes, recognizing him as the one who threatened Botan. She waved shyly.

"Hn." He said and looked out the window.

Maykuh looked crestfallen.

Botan walked past her, patting her head reassuringly and whispering, "I'll let you to get to know each other."

Well, this was certainly going to be awkward.

* * *

**Yippe! Chapter 2!! I'd like to thank Sensitive for being my first reviewer, by the way. **

**Okays! Because I have been hanging around Yusuki too much lately, I'm going to be evil, and not post another chapter until I have ten reviews. So get to work you lazy bums! lol **


	3. Attempts And Failures

**A/N**

**Wow... people must really not like this story... BUT NO MATTER! There are people out there who DID review :D ! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Here's some chocolate for your troubles! -gives you guys chocolate-**

**heartofdaggers: Yah, arranged marriages are usually sad cases, but Hiei can't kill her. Thanks you obedience bracelet, lol. And yes, Maykuh will get to his heart sooner or later, what kind of story would this be if she didn't? lol**

**Sensitive: Thanks so much!I really, REALLY appreciate your enthusiasm :3 This chapter is for you!**

**wolflover1131: Thanks! Tat makes me feel good! X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, I would be lounging in a giant swimming pool right aout now. Hah, hah.**

* * *

Chapter 3: In Which There Are Attempts To Be Familiar

Maykuh bit her bottom lip as she analyzed her fiancé. He was certainly not social, that was deeply apparent, but he had some rustic charm about him. His hair was as dark as hers, but somehow managed to take on the shape of a flame and defy gravity. His eyes, though she had only caught a glimpse of them, were a deep, cutting red. It reminded her of blood crystals, even though she had not seen some for a while. Raw negative emotion seemed to almost emit from him, making the princess despair.

_Well_, she mused, _At_ _least_ _he's_ _handsome_.

Hiei looked out the window. The princess was not leaving, and in was unnerving him. Her misty white eyes seemed to be drinking in his very soul. That was something that made him _very_ uncomfortable. He turned a hard glare in her direction. Her eyes widened at the glare and she tipped her head slightly.

_She looks like some confused child instead of a mist demon princess_, Hiei thought to himself.

In fact, now that he actually bothered to look, he decided that she looked rather like a child as well. Her clothing was baggy and hid anything that may have been of her body, her features were soft and gentle, and her feet and hands were quite small. So this is the reason the mist demons needed new blood. It was understandable, even if Hiei did not like it.

"Um…" Maykuh began quietly, "… Hi? I'm Princess Maykuh… of The Mist." She said as she played with her fingers sub-consciously, "…You're Hiei… right?"

Hiei continued to glare, "Hn."

"Uh, I guess I'll take that as a yes then." She looked at her feet.

**O.O.O.O**

Maykuh had left rather quickly after the small one-sided conversation, and it was now dinner time. Hiei growled as he exited his room. Though he didn't like to admit it, he was so hungry his stomach was trying to eat itself.

He walked to Koenma's kitchen, enticed by the delicious aromas that floated through the air and drifted about his nose. He opened the door to find his future wife putting a plate of curry on the table. She looked up at him with a sweet smile that, for some odd reason, made his heart flutter.

"Hi." She smiled, "I made you dinner." She was apparently trying to practice being a house wife. Aw, how cute.

"Hn." He said.

She sighed and walked over to the pot of curry. Hiei sat down in front of the plate and sniffed, it even smelled delicious! Maykuh got herself a small plate of curry and sat at the opposite end of the table. They ate in silence for a while. Then the princess made another attempt to get to know him.

"So… you were on the Rekai Tentai… why did you decide to join?"

"None of your business."

She frowned, "Actually, it kind of is. Seeing as I'm going to be your wife in four to five days, it would only make sense to get to know you."

The fire demon put down his fork and glared at her, "Listen, you may become my wife but I have no intention of being a "couple" so to speak. I'd rather go back to working for Koenma than wed you, and trust me, that's saying something. You are weak and your body is fragile, I can sense it. You will always need protecting and I will have to be the one to do that. This does not please me, so do you're best to stay out of my way. Then maybe I can have a little peace."

Maykuh stared at him as uncomfortable silence ensued. No emotion was evident on her face as she seemed to go into some kind of trance. Slowly she stood up, taking her plate to the sink and washing it before leaving the room quietly. Hiei watched her go and wondered for a moment if he had been a bit too harsh.

_What am I thinking?_ He shook his head,_ It's no concern of mine._

**O.O.O.O**

Botan walked down the visitor's hall. She was just passing through to deliver more paper work for Koenma when she heard muffled cries. She stopped, turning her blue head from side to side as she tried to locate the sound. She found it came from Princess Maykuh's door and hesitantly knocked.

She heard a sniff, "Y-Yes?"

"Um…" Botan shuffled her feet, "Are you alright, Maykuh?"

Another sniff, "Yes, of course."

The deity did not by it, "… May I come in?"

A pause.

"If you wish," came the reply.

Botan entered and shut the door quickly. Maykuh sat on her bed with her back to the ferry girl. Her body shook gently, like she was trying to stop crying. Botan walked over and laid her hand gingerly on the tiny demon's shoulder.

"Maykuh? What's the matter?"

Maykuh swallowed loudly, "Nothing." She croaked, her face still hidden from view.

Botan pouted, "Don't give me that. I know there's something wrong. Now, why are you so sad?"

Maykuh began to cry, unable to hold it back, "My fiancé hates me." She said between sobs and hiccups.

"Oh… princess…you poor thing." The ferry girl wrapped her arms around the crying princess and tried to give her comfort. It was not long before mist was swirling in ribbons around them, trying futilely to help.

**O.O.O.O**

He lay in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He would usually only doze anyway, but now he felt just how wide awake he was. His eyes did not even threaten to close, except when he blinked.

Hiei sneered at nothing in particular and turned over to watch the Rekai moon. He didn't feel consoled, however. He just felt like digging his claws into some flesh and seeing the blood on his hands. That only happened when he was seriously pissed for a reason he could not understand, so he settled for ripping his claws into the mattress. He grunted and turned over again.

Her face. It was etched in his mind and driving him crazy. Her soft, frail face seemed to be eternally burned into his mind after he said those things. Not once had Hiei Jaganshi regretted saying something, but oddly enough, he was finding he regretted saying those things to the princess. Why? Well, that was a question he could not answer, for he didn't know it himself. It seemed things were beginning to change, and Hiei did not like it one bit.

**O.O.O.O**

Two days later, Maykuh was woken up by a repeated poking in her side. She turned to see Botan poking her over and over, obviously oblivious to the fact that she was already awake.

Maykuh sighed, "Botan, I'm awake. What is it?"

Botan looked up and sweat dropped, ceasing with the constant poking, "Sorry. Well, Koenma's told me that we need to go shopping for your wedding dress."

Her misty white eyes saddened and she rolled over, "No."

"No?!" Shouted the ferry girl.

"That's right Botan, no." She said again for emphasis.

"And why not?" She asked and stood up.

"I don't want to."

Botan growled, "You're acting like a stubborn brat! Do you know that?"

This, evidently, was the wrong thing to say. Maykuh wrenched the covers off her body and sharply stood up, towering over the bluenette as she balanced on her soft bed. Her white eyes narrowed as the air began to crackle. The moisture was freezing.

"A stubborn brat? A STUBBORN BRAT?!"

Botan flinched.

"I'm the one being forced to marry someone who hates me, I'm the one who's been made fun of all my life, I'm the one sacrificing my happiness for my people, AND YOU CALL ME A BRAT?!" She seethed as her eyes watered.

Both women were silent, staring at each other. Botan nodded her head solemnly, "I'm sorry Princess Maykuh. The words came out of my mouth before I had time to think."

The mist princess flopped down on her bed unhappily, "No, I shouldn't have shouted. I'm sorry."

Silence.

"…Botan?"

She looked at her.

"You know a few days ago… when I was crying?" Her voice had lowered drastically.

Botan nodded.

"Well… please don't tell anyone I did. Mist demons are supposed to be strong in every aspect of the word, and since I'm not strong physically, I have to be emotionally. So… please… don't tell anyone."

Botan gazed as the tiny demon, "Alright, I promise." She would have to remind herself not to, she was a blabber mouth after all, "But you know you can't keep your feelings inside forever."

More Silence.

"I can try." The mist demon whispered.

Even more silence.

"So… where are the dresses?" Maykuh asked.

Botan smiled, "This way!" She said in a sing song voice and dragged her out of the room and down the hall.

**O.O.O.O**

Hiei gritted his teeth. He had to keep repeating it in his head to NOT attack the bracelet that was keeping him in place, allowing a seamstress to measure him for a suit. He would have liked to kill the woman, Koenma, Botan, and everyone else, but that was not an option. All he could do was stand there, humoring his gory mind with images of their slow and painful deaths.

"Hm, you're quite young to be getting married." The seamstress noted, "Though you have such broad shoulders and well-formed muscles for a four-hundred-year-old demon."

Hiei's left eye twitched as he imagined the seamstress' incredibly gory and delightfully painful death. For you see, a four hundred year old demon is equivalent to a twelve-year-old human.

Hiei took a deep breath and said, "If I wasn't wearing this stupid obedience bracelet… you're head would be mine by now. I'm the equivalent to a seventeen-year-old human, idiot." His tone was pure poison.

**O.O.O.O**

It was beautiful. It was stunning, it was _perfect_. It fit tightly to her surprisingly curvy body, emphasizing all the right things. Such was the most gorgeous wedding dress Maykuh or Botan had ever beheld.

Maykuh stood with her hair tied up in a bun, staring in awe at the fabric clinging to her tiny shape. It shone like tiny diamonds, sparkling deep purple and blue as well as red and green while at the same time remaining white. Tiny crystallized due drops were threaded through the silken white fabric, making her and exquisite scene in the sun. The dress fit like a bodice on her upper half, tightly pressing down on her chest. Once the bodice reached her hips it fanned out into loose fabric, brushing lazily over her bare legs. It had long, graceful sleeves that fanned out and flowed along with the slightest breeze. It had a v neck color, showing only a shadow on cleavage. It was quite modest, but also quite astounding.

"You—look—amazing!" Botan exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily.

Maykuh kept her eyes on the mirror, "Do you think… this one is the right one? It's a little form-fitting."

The bluenette rolled her eyes, "That's the point of your wedding dress, Maykuh! You want to look alluring."

The mist demon's demeanor drooped, "Why look alluring for someone you hardly know? I don't want to look alluring; I want to walk in there with my kimono on. It's not a real wedding in my opinion."

Botan sighed, "You're really depressed, aren't you?"

Maykuh silently turned and smiled at her, "No. I'm just a bit sad that I have to marry someone who hates me upon our first meeting." Her smile was gentle and only well trained eyes could see it was fake.

"Well… I think it's the one." Came a voice from behind.

They turned to see King Tsuyoi standing there, an air of regal power still about him. Maykuh nodded her head to him respectively and Botan bowed, keeping her head lowered.

"Father, what are you doing here?" The princess asked quietly.

"I came to give you advice on your dress. And I think it would be safe to say this one will be the one you are wed in."

Maykuh nodded with her gentle-fake smile sketched on her face, "Yes father." She went into the dressing room and exchanged the dress for her usual kimono.

She re-entered the room and handed the dress to Botan who took it swiftly to the Wedding Planner. Maykuh opened her arms and invited her father into a short embrace. They separated quickly and left in opposite directions.

Hiei, on the other hand, was finally free of the annoying seamstress and trying to calm down his temper. Had he been able to, the lady would be dead by this time. Anyway.

The fire demon ran down the hall, eager to get back to his room before he was harassed by The Wedding Planner once again. Little did he know, Maykuh had the same thing on her mind as she ran down the hall too. The only problem was they were running opposite each other.

_Crash_!

Oh, the pain.

In the turmoil of their body's crashing, Hiei became unbalanced and fell onto the princess. The landing was, obviously, incredibly embarrassing.

Sharp, cold red met with soothing misty white. They stared at one another as Hiei lay on top of her. Maykuh blushed, her whole face turning red. Hiei leaped off of her in what appeared to be disgust. She whimpered as she tried to get up, shocked when she found Hiei extending his hand. She took it gratefully. Maybe he did not completely hate her after all!

"I thought I told you to keep out of my way." He glared at her after she stood up, taking back his hand quickly.

Okay, strike that. He still hated her.

She bowed her head again, "Sorry. I just didn't want The Wedding Planner to see me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded and looked up at him slightly.

"Me too."

She looked up at him completely with a genuine smile. She giggled. Hiei rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hah, hah. Yes, I DID put the cheezy, yet classic, anime moment in there. But no kiss. It's too soon for that XD **

**PLEASE! If you like this story, and where it's going, PLEEEEEAAAASE review. I'll be waiting for ten reviews before i post another chapter. Thanx!**

**Warning: Reviewers will be loved and likely virtually glomped :3**


	4. Wedding Bells And Nervous Smiles

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing!! I'm so glad I finally got those ten reviews, because I've been waniting to put up another chapter. Here's a big glomp to loveRomance825 for giving the tenth review!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, the characters, the plot, or anything YYH related. I do, however, own Maykuh, her father, her relatives, this particular plot, and the Mist Demon Nation! Wow... I actually own alot XD yayz!**

* * *

Chapter 4: In Which There Are Wedding Bells

Kurama winced as he heard Hiei heave yet again.

It was approximately one hour till the wedding when Kurama showed up in a suit. The kitsune was, of course, chosen to be Hiei's best man and had helped get the fire demon ready. When he announced that forty minutes remained till the wedding, Hiei ran to bathroom and threw up. He had been in there for about five minutes now.

"Hiei…?" Kurama asked through the door gently.

He heard a cough and a groan, "What?" Hiei's voice snapped.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think fox? I'm getting married to a weak mist princess and I've been vomiting for the past five minutes. No, I am not alright."

Kurama sweat dropped.

**O.O.O.O**

Botan patted Maykuh's back and held back her hair as the princess coughed up the remnants in her stomach. The princess groaned as some tears of pain fell. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her pale lips.

"So gross." She whispered.

Botan rubbed her back soothingly, "You're just nervous, and honestly, have every right to be."

Maykuh looked up at her and smiled, "Thanks Botan. Not only for helping me through all this, but for being my maid of honor."

Botan grinned and waved the thanks away, "No, no, don't be silly. It's a pleasure to be your maid of honor, and I—"

She was cut off as Maykuh hugged her. She let go quite soon however and rushed to the sink, brushing her teeth thoroughly.

**O.O.O.O**

Hiei got ready in place, waiting for his future wife. Kurama stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder to keep him from running. It was a tempting thought at the moment, but that darn obedient stopped him. Kurama sighed deeply as the music began. Hiei dug his claws into his palms to stop from heaving again.

The golden doors flew open and everyone (everyone being the Yu Yu gang and Maykuh's relatives) turned to look at her. Everyone gasped, even the groom. Maykuh was picture perfect.

Hiei's eyes were almost glued to his about to be wife. Her white dress shone like rainbows, dancing across her pale skin and light rose lips. Her long black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and curled so ribbons of onyx locks fell across her shoulders. Her eyes flickered in the golden light that lit the room, portraying her nervousness. She took a step down the red carpeted aisle and began her journey to Hiei. Their eyes locked and were unable to separate. Botan followed the majestic bride, a knowing smile on her face.

_Maybe…_ Botan thought as she walked behind the mist demon in her own light pink dress, _They will learn to love each other after all._

After what seemed like an eternity, Maykuh reached her spot in front of the preacher and opposite Hiei.

**(A/N Sorry, I don't know what the preacher says so I'll just improvise)**

"...Do you take Princess Maykuh to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, as long as you both survive?" The preacher asked Hiei.

"N—" Horrible nausea shot threw him as his tongue twisted into a word he never meant to utter, "Yes." Fury racked his body as the temperature around him visibly increased. **(A/N O.O Visibly… oooh, he's peeved huh?)**

Maykuh looked at her soon-to-be-husband as the word yes came out of his mouth. She saw the waves of heat emanate from his body, telling her it was not his choice to agree. She sighed softly to herself as the preacher asked her the same question. She did not answer right away.

The preacher stared at her as she bit her bottom lip. Hiei stared at her with a quirked eyebrow.

She nodded, "Yes…."

The preacher smiled, "Very well! I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Hiei glared at him, making the preacher take a step away and shiver. The air turned from boiling hot to crisp cold as he walked towards her against his will. She didn't move, wince, smile, blush, or anything. She remained unresponsive even as he cupped her face in his hands and slowly brought their faces together. She closed her eyes for this kiss as did he, but she knew that if he could be, he would be glaring. Their lips met and parted quickly.

Claps of happiness streamed from Maykuh's family and Hiei's friends. Both stared at each other as the applause and cheers went unheard. It seemed as if everything else had slowly disappeared as they stared into each other's lonesome eyes.

Hiei put a hand to his heart, _What's this feeling? My heart… it feels like it been torn in half. Her eyes… they… they're so forlorn…._ He thought as an unknown pain ceased his soul.

Maykuh's eyes filled with tears, _This man hates me… but for some reason. Why… why are those cold hard eyes-- the same that scared me just a few minutes ago—so soft now? It's like he's hurting. Well, whatever the reason… he won't be like this for long. I'm his wife now, and I intend to act like one. I'll do best… to make him happy._ Her tears abated as determination filled her heart.

Hiei cocked an eyebrow as he saw his new wife's loneliness and tears disappear in an instant. She smiled at him and walked to his side. He glared coldly, expelling the previous emotions. Her smile grew as she linked her arm with his and turned to face their friends.

"So what now?" The princess quietly whispered to the new prince of mist.

Hiei shrugged and kept on his impassive mask. He tried to ignore the strange warmth in his cheeks as her arm kept continual contact with his own.

Botan and Kurama ran up to the couple, "Congratulations!" They smiled in almost the exact timing.

Hiei frowned. Maykuh giggled.

"Thank you." The princess continued to smile, holding onto Hiei's arm a tad tighter. He shot her a questionable glance which she returned with a shrug.

"TIME FOR THE BOUQUET THROW!" Keiko cried out happily while Yusuke laughed.

Yukina nodded, her arm linked with a very giddy Kuwabara.

Shizuru smirked as she, Yukina, Botan, and some mist demons gathered behind a confused Maykuh. The mist demon blinked as she saw the female group giggle with anticipation. She shifted her eyes, hoping someone would give her a clue as to what they were doing.

"Well throw it already!" Cried out one of Maykuh's distant female relatives.

Though she still did not understand why, the mist demon unlinked her arm with her husband's, turned, and threw the bundle of black and white roses. She heard screams of excitement and girls pushing each other as the flowers disappeared into the crowd. The bundle was soon held above everyone's heads by the one who caught it, Shizuru!

The brunette smirked and held it purposefully in front of her as she turned to Kurama, giving him a small kiss on the check. Kurama smiled and hugged her. All the girls gave a long, "AWW!" to the cute scene.

**O.O.O.O**

"You mean… you bought a castle in England?" Maykuh asked with wide eyes.

King Tsuyoi nodded at the shocked couple, "I would like you here in Makai, but I want you incognito until my rein is over. You'll be safe in the human world with your new husband." He shot Hiei a look. Hiei did not even flinch.

"Why till your rein is over?" The fire demon crossed his arms. This marriage was leading him right back to the place he hated: Nigenkia.

Tsuyoi looked at him condescendingly, "Because the knowledge that there is a new prince of the mist demons will spread like wild fire, and that will put you and my daughter in danger. There are many demons who have tried to assassinate me many times. They will not hesitate to take you--my heir-- and my daughter out."

Hiei smirked, "Do you really think anyone could touch me?"

The king narrowed his eyes, "I do not think, I know. They have very nearly succeeded in killing me, and I did not in any case get away unscathed."

Maykuh bowed her head as memories flooded her mind, "It's true. Father is a very powerful demon, the best of the mist, yet they almost took his life on many occasions."

A knowing smirk was still planted firmly on Hiei's face.

King Tsuyoi sighed and shook his shaggy black head, "The point is you shall live in the castle Koenma and I have bought for you. Think of it as a wedding present."

"I still say they couldn't lay a finger on me." Hiei grumbled stubbornly.

"You may say what you wish, as long as you obey."

**A/N**

**I have a feeling Hiei could handle it... BUT Maykuh probably would get hurt in the process... and Hiei would probably get wounded too... BUT they wouldn't die! :D**

**Review peoples! I'm going for a total of fifteen reviews before I post the next chappie! Reveiw fast and soon please, I want to get the next chappie up soon **

**Warning: Reviewers will be loved and likely virtually glomped :3 **


	5. New Houses And Cunning Thoughts

**A/N**

**Thanx for the reviews everybody! :3 It really makes me happy when I get a review because it shows me that people actually enjoy this little story of mine! Thanx again, my self confidence is up to a boosting 1! And hyes, that is better than it was before XD lol AND HERE'S A GLOMP TO YOU ALL! -glomps- :D**

**Jin: TickleMeButterfly doesn' own Yu Yu Hakusho in anyway at awll. She is, howevah', borrowing me for deh time being! **

* * *

Chapter 5: In Which Hiei Decides To Get To Know His Wife

Large white eyes peered out of the gray carriage window. Rain thrashed mercilessly against the glass in a hypnotic pattern, lines of water tracing its perimeter. Frail hands pressed to the dry side and watched the British scenery flow by.

"We'll be there soon." The driver announced, his voice breaking the rhythmic beat against the window.

Red eyes wandered to the entranced mist demon. Curiosity was well evident in her pale features as her eyes widened, trying to pear further through the glass. For a reason even unknown to the owner, the red orbs softened as they gazed at her. Almost as if they were filled with… pity?

The carriage stopped, and the red pools lost whatever previous emotion filled them. The door opened as the driver, who was a well trained man from spirit world, opened it. He bowed humbly to the two royals within.

"Princess Maykuh." He nodded to her and held out his hand to help her out.

The princess took it, and Hiei noticed her arm was shaking. Whether it was from excitement, or fear he could not tell. The driver took her hand and carefully lowered her down to the ground. He held the door open as Hiei stepped out surprisingly graceful. The other hand holding an umbrella over the two royals.

Hiei muffled a gasp of surprise when his new wife clung to his arm. He looked at her and saw where her eyes were concentrated. It was their new home, their castle.

It stood tall and strong, the very essence of foreboding filled every crevice of its surface. The black gargoyles, stone limbs in their jaws, peered down with cackling red eyes. Lightning illuminated the dark stone as the turrets seemingly stretched on forever into the sky. The thunder rumbled as the rain fell harder. Maykuh squeaked and clutched the fire demon's arm tighter, much to his discomfort.

"This way." The driver said and lead the royals to their impending home, still holding the umbrella over their heads.

Suddenly, Hiei felt pressure on his arm, then it left, and he heard a loud splash. He and the driver stopped and turned. Maykuh was completely drenched in muddy water as she wiped the goop out of her eyes. She sniffed and wiped more mud off her face. She whimpered as the violent rain beat down on her, and though it washed away the filth, it also bruised her fragile arms and legs.

Hiei sighed and walked to her, "You're a nuisance." He growled in her ear before throwing her soaked form into his arms and trudging on. Maykuh's head was securely buried in the fire demon's neck. Her eyes were wide as she felt his hands on her back and thigh.

"Mmm." The mist demon moaned quietly when the delicious scent of spices and ash filled her senses. Suddenly, she didn't care of the closeness of her husband; in fact, she wished he was just a bit closer.

She snuggled closer, only vaguely noting that his muscles tensed. Her eyes flitted closed as her spouse carried her across the threshold. In his warm embrace, she didn't understand why, but she felt safe. It was as if nothing in the world could harm her, nothing could touch her. She wondered how it was possible, someone so cold and icy yet so warm to her gentle touch.

Hiei subconsciously felt his bride relax as he gazed at the interior of the castle with curious red orbs. The foyer was spacious and the ceiling was high. The marks where paintings once were lingered on the golden colored walls, but the rich, maroon tapestries still hung devotedly upon its surface. The carpet beneath his boots was soft, but dusty, Hiei noted as gray powder flitted around his feet with every step he took.

"I hope you enjoy your new home, your majesty." The driver nodded to his liege.

"Don't call me that." Hiei said solemnly as he walked past him, "I don't deserve such a title."

"But Prince Hiei—" The man fell short when the Koorime disappeared in a blur of black.

**O.O.O.O**

Somehow, Hiei had managed to find the master bedroom in his new massive house. He clutched Maykuh protectively as she slept on. He took in their new room. It was about half the size of the foyer, and even more elegant. There was a four poster bed in which the poles were carved to look like vines. The silky curtains flowed in the breeze that the open window allowed, the cold air lightly brushing the luxurious velvet sheets.

Hiei walked to the bed and sat on its edge, carefully placing Maykuh inside the covers. He watched her as she slept, almost examining her again.

Her black hair fell across her shoulders and pooled around her head as she slept. Her pale lips nearly blended into her white complexion as she lay peacefully.

"I can't believe you felt comfortable enough to fall asleep in my arms." Hiei muttered as he continued to gaze at her, "You shouldn't feel that at ease. I'm a murderer, do you know that? No, I suppose you don't. You don't know anything about me…. In fact, I don't know anything about you either." He smirked suddenly, "We can't have that, now can we?"

The fire demon jumped lightly to the end of the bed where he made himself comfortable. He rested his head against the base board, closed his eyes, whipped off his head band, and opened his Jagan. Within the next moment, he entered the mist demon's mind. But there was a problem. She wouldn't let him in.

It was as if she had a barrier around her thoughts and feelings. Hiei felt the wall separating him from his destination, growling in displeasure. He noticed the wall wasn't meant to keep things out, so much as to keep things inside. It was more of a net, in fact.

Hiei had to smirk at the challenge.

The fire demon braced himself against the invisible barrier, and pushed against it, adding some of his demon energy into his maneuver. He did this repeatedly, over and over with each push becoming stronger. Finally, the barrier gave way and he was allowed through the temporary hole.

The first thing he noticed was how cold it was. It wasn't the normal cold that brought a feeling of eeriness with it; this cold seemed to symbolize abandonment. Fog suffocated every inch of the surrounding area, not that Hiei could tell. He could hardly see within a centimeter of his own nose.

Giggles suddenly erupted from seemingly everywhere. It was blissful, bubbly, the laugh of a jovial child. It made the fire demon step back. The fog began to dissipate until he could finally see. Hiei stood in a clearing, surrounded by mist instead of trees, but he was not alone.

A little girl sat in the center of the clearing, smiling happily.

She looked directly at the fire demon with large white eyes. Her short black hair was curled, and bounced as she stood up. Hiei glared at her suspiciously. The girl wore an overly large kimono that seemed to completely drown her. Her sleeves dragged on the ground and she had a train. The little girl raised a hand to wave, the fabric falling two feet before exposing her dead pale, bony hands.

She giggled and ran towards him. The trusting behavior of the child took the fire demon off guard. She stopped right in front of him, barely coming up to his knee cap. She looked up at him with a large smile, "Hi, Hiei! I'm Maykuh, if you don't recognize me. Well… I'm Maykuh from a few hundred years ago I should say, but you get my point. I see you've decided to come and get to know me."

"So I have." Hiei said, "What are you here for?"

The child laughed again, putting the Koorime's teeth on edge, "I'm here to be your guide, silly. So! Where do you want to go first?"

"What do you mean?" He quirked an eyebrow.

The little demoness assumed a teaching stance, "Well, as you would know, there are many levels of a person's mind. There's their subconscious, their Memory Levels, their History of Opinions, their Daily Status, and their personality. I suggest you don't visit them all tonight; Maykuh has a very long history, so memories themselves will take a while. Personality is fun, but it can also be extremely confusing, not that you could get in there anyway. Personality is strictly off limits. History of Opinions is even more time consuming than memories, not to mention that its even more closely guarded than Personality is. So what would you like to begin with? We could start with Level 3 of her memories, or her Daily Status."

"Why would we start on Level 3 of her memories instead of Level 1?"

Little Maykuh busted with echoing laughter, "You're so funny Hiei!"

His eye twitched.

"Level 1 and 2 are Maykuh's baby years, and are really boring. That's all the time she was learning to walk and talk, and eat. Level 3 is when things get interesting."

Hiei crossed his arms, "Fine, take me to Level 3."

Little Maykuh beamed, "Okay, Hiei dear!" She grabbed a fistful of his pants and dragged him further into Maykuh's mind.

Hiei grimaced. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**A/N**

**What HAS Hiei gotten himself into?**

**Jin: What are you talking about? Don't you know lassy? Aren't you the one who wrote it?**

**Yes, yes I am. But that doesn't nessesarily mean I know what I'm doing, it just means I have an IDEA of where I'm going with this -smile cheezily-**

**Jin: How disconcertin'.**

**Hahah! Anyway, askem' Jin! **

**Jin: PLEASE REVIEW! We'll be waitin' till we get to twenty befor' we be postin' another chaptah. -ears wiggle-**

**Warning: Reviewers will be loved and likely virtually glomped :3**


	6. Memories and Mysteries

**A/N**

**A big thanx to eveyrone who reviewed, once again! :D I'm so happy when I get a review, just one makes my whole week :3 This chapter is for Gesshoku, who is aparently enjoying my story alot, and I hope will still :)**

**Jin, my lucky charm (;D), if you will.**

**Jin: TickleMeButterfly doesn' own anythin' o' deh show YYH. But she does like eatin' pancakes!**

* * *

Chapter 6: In Which Hiei Visits Level 3

"Here we are!" Little Maykuh grinned as she pointed to a large, bleak ice door.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "The door itself indicates her memories aren't all that pleasurable."

Little Maykuh slapped him playfully on the knee, to which Hiei growled, "Silly, silly! Ever heard the expression, 'Never judge a book by its cover'?"

Hiei remained emotionless at the comment.

Little Maykuh turned serious, well, as serious as children get, "But you are right, most of her memories aren't all that great. Anyway, let's go in Hiei dear."

Before Hiei could even ask her why she kept calling him 'dear', the ice doors were thrust open, cold air billowing out from the other side. His blood red eyes widened with amazement as little strings of film zoomed in and out of the door way, all glowing a light blue.

Little Maykuh reached up and took a hold of Hiei's index finger (which was an amazing feat for one her size) and merely returned a smile for his startled gaze, "Ready to go in, dear?" She asked.

Hiei turned from the girl and looked at the door way. After a few second of contemplation, he smirked, "Of course."

Little Maykuh grinned again, "Goody! Let's go." With that, her hold on Hiei's finger became deathly, and she ran straight into the room beyond.

**O.O.O.O**

They were walking without ground, and breathing without air. It was the strangest sensation Hiei had ever experienced, yet he wasn't sure he was feeling anything. He was numb, except for the slight pain in his finger where little Maykuh was clutching him.

"Hold on tight." Little Maykuh whispered.

"You're doing that enough for the both of us." Hiei muttered, but little Maykuh caught it and pouted.

A sudden vortex like structure appeared and sucked them up before another breath could be drawn. The pure pressure they were put through caused them to fall to their knees, though without actually falling. The closed their eyes tightly, and as if it never happened, they were standing in a palace entry. A very elegant palace entry.

The colors were more washed out than in reality, so it was easy to tell they were officially in Maykuh's memories.

A little girl, looking exactly like little Maykuh but a little bleached, sat in the middle of the entry way. Her eyes were rimmed with red, tears glistened on her cheeks, and she took a deep shaky breath. It was obvious that even as child, she was trying to get a grip on her emotions. She wasn't sufficiently well trained enough to succeed, however. She began to sob again.

Suddenly a taller woman stalked into the room. She had white eyes and long, blond hair. She had a scowl planted on her pretty features and she put her hands on her hips menacingly. She glared at Maykuh, promising very bad future events.

A deep, threatening growl erupted from Hiei's throat. Wow. Where did that come from? He blinked in surprise of his own actions.

SMACK.

The sharp noise brought Hiei's attention back to the scene playing before him. He clenched his fists and bared his fangs at what he saw.

Maykuh sat with wide, stunned eyes. She gingerly raised a tiny, bone resembling hand to touch her now swollen cheek. She winced as she felt the hot sting of the red hand print. New tears sparkled in her eyes.

"Stop it, now!" The other woman shouted, taking Maykuh's chin in her hand and forcing her gaze upwards, "How many times do I have to tell you? No -- Crying! You're weak, and fragile. You will always need protecting—"

Hiei's eyes widened. Those words seemed so familiar….

"—and I'm not too happy about that. The LEAST you can do is to be strong emotionally. You are a disgrace. You act like a child instead of the princess of the mist."

Maykuh's bottom lip trembled, "B-but… I am child—"

"NO EXCUSES!"

Another smack.

Hiei's growl was more audible now. Little Maykuh looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Maykuh bit her bottom lip, causing her to bleed. She went quiet, seemingly not staring at anything, though her gaze was still forced into the woman's face. Maykuh finally spoke, "I'm sorry. I'll do better."

Hiei hissed as the woman smirked and let go of the child's chin, striding victoriously away, "Why did she do that?" He snarled at Little Maykuh as the scene momentarily paused.

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"She just spaced out, and then relented! She didn't have to take that! Sure, she was weak and she still IS weak, but—but—"

"But what?" She asked, her demeanor full of patience, "You seem so angry, dear. Why?"

Hiei recovered from his own shocked anger, "Hn. Never mind, just let the memory play." He muttered.

"Alright, Hiei dear." Little Maykuh giggled, and swished her hand. The memory began to play.

Maykuh wiped her tears away and felt her cheek again. She winced at the contact and slowly stood up. She began to toddle down one of the extravagant hallways and the two observers followed. The hallway was as richly decorated as the giant foyer, but there was a deeper feeling about it. It felt as if secrets were hidden in the walls, behind the pictures and tapestries, and underneath the fantastic rugs and carpets. Even just watching the scene, Hiei could feel it. The hidden meanings.

Maykuh stopped at a door and began hopping to reach the door knob. Hiei had to remind himself to stay still. After quite a few hops and grunts of frustration, Maykuh finally managed to catch the golden knob and turn it as well. Hiei and Little Maykuh followed the girl into the room.

There was an older demon in the room—though he was still young. He looked to be about fourteen in human years. He had long, silky white hair and white fox ears on top of his head. His eyes were gold and narrow with sly knowledge twinkling from them. He had a white fox tail and wore a sort of white toga. He smiled in a knowing way.

"Hello little princess." He whispered, turning his full attention to her.

Hiei's eyes widened as his eyebrows knit together, "Is that…."

Maykuh's face remained unchained at seeing the kitsune. She merely nodded her head and pointed to her cheek.

The fox demon seemed to understand, "Ah, I see. You've been struck at again, and your cheek bone has been shattered, has it?"

The mist demon nodded.

"Alright then, I can see why you're not talking. Come hear child and let me help you." He held out his arms and vines and plants began twisting in through the open window. Maykuh didn't hesitate to sit down on his lap and let him work.

**O.O.O.O**

Finally, the work was done and Maykuh could once again speak. She looked at the white kitsune and said, "Youko? What do you want with this palace anyway? You told me not to tell anyone you were here, but why?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. It _was_ the fox.

The white kitsune smiled, "I'm merely hiding out here for the time being. Being the demon I am I have many enemies."

Maykuh tilted her head, "What do you mean, 'the demon you are'?"

Youko chuckled and patted the child's head carefully, "No more questions little one."

The mist demon pouted, "Youko? Could I have one more question?"

Youko sighed, "Yes. What is it?"

"Well…" Maykuh shifted on his lap, "When you came here, and I discovered you accidentally, it looked as if you had gone through a great battle. Yet, you were still so strong. Could… do you think I could ever get that strong? DO you think I could ever stop being a burden?" Her eyes shined with desperate tears.

The demon smiled genuinely, holding the child to his chest, "Yes. I know you can, but only if you try hard enough, and train enough."

The princess sighed heavily, "But I'm not allowed to train, and my father would be so angry if he saw."

Youko patted her back and pulled away from the embrace, "I'll tell what." He rummaged his hand through a bag and pulled out a small box, "If you are ever in a position where its impossible for you to get away and live, use this box. But only when you most need, it."

Maykuh took it in her tiny hand and looked at it with large misty eyes. The box was small, about the size of one that carried a ring, but it was black with gold and red ribbons around it. A waxen seal kept it closed.

Maykuh looked up gratefully, "Thank you Youko."

He smiled back.

The scene began to fizz. Hiei and little Maykuh turned with shocked expressions. Suddenly, the surrounding walls began to crack. What was going on? Little Maykuh seemed to be worried.

"Hiei! You have to get out of here, Maykuh's waking up!"

"What?"

"MAYKUH'S WAKING UP! You need to get out before you're trapped in her mind." She stated with worry.

"Hn." Hiei nodded and exited her mind.

**O.O.O.O**

He came back with a jolt, taking a sharp inhale of breath. He was sweating and his pulse was incredibly fast. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling it had to do with entering Level 3. He had never explored a person's mind so deeply before. It was almost a… addicting sensation.

"H-Hiei?" A voice drifted to his ears.

He turned and saw Maykuh rubbing her eyes. She looked at him with wide eyes, "You're so sweaty and pale. Are you ill?" She put a hand to his forehead, immediately taking it back when her hand was burned. He was hot, even for a fire demon.

Hiei shook his head at her and took her by the sleeve. He dragged her to the master bath and ran her hand under cold water. He took a clean towel and turned to her, holing it out. She looked at him for a moment, before smiling gratefully and taking the towel. She dried her hand quickly and silence ensued.

It was quiet for a while as they exited the bathroom. Hiei mulled things over in his mind. He had only seen two of Maykuh's memories, and yet he was so addicted. He wanted to know more about her. She was deeper, more mysterious than he had originally thought. Maybe, she even had a tale as interesting as his.

"Is there something wrong?" Maykuh asked as she looked over her book and at her husband.

Hiei's eyes widened when he realized he had been staring at her all that time. He turned away with a slight blush dusting his cheeks, "No."

"Alright." Maykuh nodded.

More time passed before Maykuh shut her book. Hiei was just watching the rain hit the window as his wife checked the time. It was almost night time. Dinner time was all that Maykuh thought. She shyly came up behind the fire demon and shuffled her feet.

"Um… Hiei?" She whispered.

"Hn?"

"Is there anything you like… specifically?" She asked somewhat hopefully.

"No, I don't like anything."

Maykuh's demeanor dropped, "Oh. Okay then."

She turned to walk out of the bedroom, looking for a phone on her way out.


	7. Hector And Awkward Dinner Preperations

**A/N **

**Hello everybody! Glad to see I've posted another chapter :D ? -crickets- Darn. Oh well, as much as I expected I guess -smiles and sweatdrops-**

**Jin: TickleMeButterfly doesn' own aneh of deh Yu Yu characters, btu she does 'ave all deh righ's to Maykuh. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: In Which a New Ferry Boy Appears, And Sweet Snow is Made

She had been far too distracted lately. She knew it too, she knew it as strongly as she knew her hair was blue and her eyes were pink. She also knew she couldn't help it. He was just too dreamy.

The way his white eyes sparkled blue in the light made Botan's legs turn to jelly. When he winked after catching her staring at him, she melted inside. The new ferry boy was suave, gentlemanly, and most importantly, hot! Botan knew it was unlikely to get a date with him, he did, after all, have his choice of ferry girls. Every one of her female co-workers was head over heals for the hunky deity, Hector.

As the bluenette stared at him for the seventh time that day, she ran into a wall, "OW!" She cried, and jumped backwards. She rubbed her nose and silently prayed that Hector hadn't seen.

"Are you alright, Botan?" Came a deep voice.

Botan turned around blushing heavily. He flipped his shaggy black hair out of his misty eyes and looked at her in concern. Botan began to laugh nervously and picked up some of the paperwork she dropped.

"I-I'm fine! I just, um, was…" She trailed off when she failed to think up an excuse for her clumsiness.

Hector laughed and knelt down to help her pick up her things, "It's alright. We all have our clumsy moments." He smiled, "Even me, you know."

She stared at him in wonder. Hector? No way, he was too perfect, "What? R-Really?"

He nodded, "Of course." He gave her the paperwork and smiled. He then left to finish his work.

Botan smiled like a moron, watching the boy as he disappeared down the hall. She got up with her paperwork and sat down at her desk, taking an inventory of the souls she had reaped that day. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Grim Reaper speaking! How may I help you?" She asked in her normal chipper attitude.

"Hello? Botan?" A small voice, sounding almost like as whisper, asked her.

"Yes, this is she! Who is this?"

"It's Maykuh."

"Oh! Hi Maykuh! How's everything going with your new husband?"

"Fine… so far. I-I have a question to ask you."

Botan's spine prickled as if someone was watching her, "Hold on." She put her hand on the receiver and looked around. There was no one there. She shrugged and went back to her call, "I'm back. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

Maykuh's voice lowered further, "I was… um… wondering what kind of… um… food Hiei likes. I wanted to make him something special. My way of saying that I'll try and be a good wife."

Botan put her hand to her heart, "Aaaaw! How cute!" She could tell the mist demon was blushing, "Well, if I remember right, Hiei has a love of sweet snow."

There was a slight pause.

"Sweet snow?"

Botan blinked and shook her head, "Sorry, I mean ice cream."

There was another pause.

"Ice… cream…?"

Botan blinked and slammed her hand to her forehead, "Right. You don't know what that is either." Botan began her explanation of what the flavored frozen treat was.

"Oh!" Maykuh smiled in her words, "I think I can manage that. I hope… anyway, thank you Botan! Good night."

"You're welcome! Good night!"

**O.O.O.O**

Hiei woke with a start. He looked around him warily as he slowly began to remember where he was. He shook his head and rubbed his temples. He must have dozed off.

"Ugh!" A voice grunted off in the distance.

Hiei stood up and wandered through his palace. Wow, even in his thoughts that sounded strange. _His_ palace. He didn't deserve it, that much he knew.

As he walked silently down the steps, he heard more grunts of frustration and found that they were originating from the kitchen. A sigh of relief drifted through the air as the fire demon stepped up to the kitchen door.

Hiei pushed the door open silently and flitted inside. The kitchen was grand and had obviously been remodeled from its original medievel design. The counters were made of black granite with golden flecks that sparkled inside. The cabinets and drawers were an expensive Brazilian Cherry with a sleek glaze coat over it, while the knobs were a stunning white gold. There was an island in the middle of the circular, spacious kitchen, and that was what caught the koorime's eye. Not because of its centered stain-less steel fountain, or even because of the big bowl of sweet snow on it. It was because of the ice covered woman sitting on it, taking off the front of her Kimono.

Silence enwrapped the kitchen as a shivering Maykuh spotted her husband as she was in the middle of undressing. She vaguely realized that it was faulty planning to take off her dripping, frozen clothes off in the middle of the kitchen. Her face lit up like a red firework as she quickly pulled on the top of her kimono and tied it franticly back into place.

Hiei had to admit that, for a single moment, he almost didn't want her to put her clothes back on. He cleared his throat lowly, trying not to get flustered by his own thoughts. He looked up at his wife like the awkward moment had never happened.

"What are you doing?" He asked stoically.

Maykuh fiddled with her fingers, "I-I was trying to make dessert… dinner's in the oven." Her voice was low and sheepish. When Hiei didn't do anything, she picked up the bowl of sweet snow and put it in the stainless steel freezer. Then she opened up the oven and took out an egg flam, placing it on a cooling rack next to some green beans.

"E-enjoy." She muttered quickly and ran past her husband.

Hiei watched her leave, still wondering why she went to all that trouble to make him some sweet snow. It was more than obvious that her wet, and still partly frozen kimono, was due to her trying to collect and freeze mist into enough ice for the sweet treat. But why would she do it for him? He didn't understand it, but somewhere deep inside, he appreciated it all the same.

As he walked over to the dinner that had been placed out for him, his thoughts drifted to the moment his wife had nothing on her chest but a loose bra._ She has a nicely developed chest for a a weak woman such as herself... Wait-- WHAT DID I JUST THINK?_ Hiei flushed scarlet for a second, before averting his thoughts back to his food, immeadiantly ridding himself of the blush.

Hiei cut himself a piece of egg flam and put it on a plate, scooping a few green beans onto his plate as well. The food was mouth wateringly delicious, and when he got to it, so was the sweet snow. Though sweet snow always tasted good….

**O.O.O.O**

When Hiei went upstairs for bed, he found his wife half tucked in the velvet sheets. She was sleeping peacefully again, but she was only wearing a thin night dress. She shuddered as the cold air of the moors washed over her, chilling her to the bones. The fire demon zipped over to the window, snapping it shut and turning back to the bed. He took a hold of the velvet sheets carefully, and pulled them gently over her frail body.

Hiei walked slowly out of the room, pausing in the door way to look back at his brand new wife, "Sweet dreams onna." He whispered before flitting away in a black blur.

* * *

**A/N**

**URGGGGHHHHH!! THE PAIN!! THE SHORT, BURNING, PAIN!! e.O**

**Sorry that was so short, and its hardly worth it, but I would like to get my reviews up to 40 before I post the next chapter. Why? No real reason—**

**Hiei: She's having writer's block.**

**-teary eyes- Must you profess my problems so blatantly?**

**Hiei: … Yah. Anyway, you heard the butterfly, 40 reviews total for the story so far before she continues, even if it's just to buy herself some time.**

**Stop saying words T-T. **


	8. Observations And Communication

**A/N**

**O.O Omigosh! Its been forever since I've updated!**

**Well, my reviews didn't get up to 40 yet, but the reviews I got were so nice I could no longer resist! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is for all of you!**

* * *

Chapter 8: In Which Observations Are Made And Hiei Finds Out He's A Music Fan

The sunlight glittered across the windows like fingers rapping on the glass. Maykuh watched the shimmers of sunlight in awe, pulling back her velvet sheets. She glanced over her new bedroom, vaguely wondering where her new husband was, before getting out of bed and walking over to the bathroom.

Maykuh grimaced when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. There were large, purple bruises all over her shoulders and arms. She sighed sadly, wishing she was more durable.

The woman stripped off her night dress and rummaged around in the light blue toiletry bag she had brought with her, unloading it and placing the products around the bathroom. She quickly peeked out the bathroom door and checked the time on the grandfather clock. It was seven in the morning. She had at least an hour to get ready before she needed to make breakfast.

Maykuh popped back into the bathroom, locked the door, and turned to the gleaming tub. She turned the water on low, trying to avoid getting anymore unsightly bruises, and stepped into the flowing warm water.

Gentle steam rose around her, cloaking her from sight. She felt a bit of confidence leak into her as her natural element covered her body, and protected her. An old Misten lullaby seeped into her head as she scrubbed her hair.

After a moment's hesitation, Maykuh opened her mouth, and began to sing.

**O.O.O.O**

Hiei's head hurt when he woke up. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling it had something to do with sleeping out in the cold English moors all night. That, and how it had been raining.

Hiei stood up on a branch of the walnut tree that had been his bad for the night. He stretched his arms above his head and looked up at the sky. The sun had just come over the horizon. He affirmed that it had to be around seven in the morning.

Hiei leapt off his branch, flipping up to a window on the side of his castle. Again he noted how strange that sounded. _His_ castle.

Hiei's ivory fingers slid eloquently under the window as he opened it, and slipped inside. His boots united with the red carpeting, a cloud of dust welcoming him back inside. Hiei slid the window shut, and locked it as a safety measure. It was part of his code to keep women (that weren't his enemies) safe.

"…amour agonir arracheur en le brume ce le brume pouvais catcher le separer…" A voice floated through the air.

Hiei was brought to immediate attention. He stood straighter, and focused his hearing harder. A voice was singing something in a language he could not understand, but it wasn't that that had so suddenly captivated him.

The voice was perfect. It was soft, and gentle, yet bold and resounding. The pitch was perfect for his ears; not too high, but certainly not low. It made the tips of his fingers tingle, and his hands tremble. Hiei closed his ruby eyes, and began walking, following the trail that the music created.

The closer he came to the source, the more he was hypnotized. The closer he came, the louder it was and the more it enwrapped him. Hiei willed himself to step out of this trance; but a greater part of him wouldn't allow it. He had never heard such an intoxicating sound before.

Hiei stopped inside his bedroom, finally opening his eyes. He stood before the master bath door, listening with an unbelieving devotion to the notes and words he didn't understand. Though, perhaps, he didn't need to understand. Perhaps the music itself was enough.

The voice trailed off and the song stopped. Hiei's chest filled with an ache, and he quickly tried to banish it. He flitted away from the door, crouched in the window seal, and stared at the smooth oak wood.

After about fifteen minutes, the door slowly creaked open. Hiei watched as his bride paused in the doorway, scanning her pupil-less eyes across the room. When her gaze fell on him, her eyes widened and she jumped slightly.

"Good morning." She whispered, so softly he barely heard.

He only nodded, and kept staring. Maykuh shuffled her feet and stared at them, slowly moving into the room. The demoness was completely oblivious to whatever reason Hiei had for staring at her so intensely. All she knew was how it made her nervous.

Maykuh shuffled over to the great wardrobe, and started hanging up her clothes. There weren't many— just a few dresses and kimonos. That surprised Hiei. He would have thought she would have had a lot more clothes.

"Why do you have so few clothes, onna?" Hiei murmured from the sill, staring out across the moors.

He heard her jump. "Huh? O-oh… w-well, I just thought… I suppose I figured you wouldn't like it. F-father thought it w-was an unwise decision… but I-I insisted…." She trailed, tensing. "Why? Does it bother you?" She asked, "I-I'll call my father a-and request some m-more if you'd rather."

Hiei just shook his head, not daring to look at her. Something in his chest squeezed at her words. Why did she care what he thought?

"Okay…." The princess trailed again.

Maykuh stared at her husband, unsure of why he had inquired after her if her lack of clothes hadn't bothered him. She let it go, and turned to the grandfather clock. It was eight o' five. Time for breakfast.

Hiei swiveled his eyes to steal a glance at Maykuh. She was staring at the clock, and smoothing down the sides of her light purple and white dress subconsciously. He watched her turn on her heel, and start for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Maykuh jumped again, looking over her shoulder at him with wide white eyes. "Huh? Oh… I was just… just going to make breakfast. Unless you don't want breakfast…?"

Hiei shook his head simply, and turned back to the window.

Maykuh raised a black eyebrow in curiosity. He seemed to hate her less— at least for the moment. She allowed the smallest of smiles to pull at her pale lips before she disappeared out the door, a little hopefulness implied in her saunter.

**O.O.O.O**

The patio was solid marble, and cleaner than anything else Hiei had ever seen. He was sure you could eat off it, and though vaguely about how the detective probably would have tried.

Maykuh had made something simple. That is, if you count French toast with a side of berries and cream, plus a glass each of fresh squeezed orange juice, simple. And they had both silently agreed to eat it together on the patio, at black granite table.

Maykuh silently strained to cut her toast, looking up hesitantly every time her utensils crashed to her plate. Little bruises were already showing up on the pads of her fingers. She wasn't used to doing things like that for herself. Her father had always made servants do everything for her. Though she didn't miss it that much— bathing by herself was nice.

The two looked out at the garden stretched out before them. There were roses of every kind and color surrounding them, as well as lilies and lily pads floating in the many fountains. Maykuh stared out at one fountain in particular, personally longing for what it symbolized.

Hiei followed his bride's gaze silently. He found her milky eyes trained on a cupid fountain— one with the statue of the Greek god Aphrodite standing in the middle and little cupids flying around her. He wondered slightly why her gaze was so intensely trained on it, and also why he was feeling some loneliness waft from her.

"Hiei." Maykuh suddenly addressed him.

Hiei snapped his gaze to her, cringing mentally as he saw her wince at his harsh look, "Hn?"

"Is breakfast suitable for you?" She mumbled, unconsciously playing with a strand of onyx hair.

Hiei stared at her, popped a piece of the toast in his mouth.

She looked down at her plate. "I'll take that as a yes?" It was a question.

"Hn."

She looked up slowly, and when she did, he nodded for her benefit. He felt his stomach do something strange a tiny smile painted her face.

"I'm very glad." Maykuh whispered.

"Hn." Hiei popped a berry in his mouth, relishing the ripened taste.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yes, I know, its short, and kidn of a filler. But don't worry! The action comes soon. Yes, to everybody who is wondering, there will be a plot twist! But I have to build up some stuffs till it comes.**

**Hiei: And the butterfly really wants 40 reviews this time. So review -take out katana- Or. Else.**

**O.O No threatening lives, Hiei!**

**Hiei: -glares-**

**...Okay, a little, BUT NO FOLLOWING THROUGH WITH IT! :3 I like my reviewers**

**Hiei: ...Hn**

**lol, so please review everybody! Tell me what you thought, or give constructive critisism! Either one is good for me X3**


End file.
